


do what you want

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF, a happy fic i promise, everyone is happy, i actually have a plot outline for this omg, lots of background relationships not tagged, relationship fairies asanoya, they start in high school but time quickly skips forward, will add characters as they appear but really so many of them show up, ~time skip~ queen back at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya are lucky enough to start their relationship in high school and stick through it all, together. It seems that everyone around them is trying to leech off their luck when they find themselves on double date after double date.It's not so bad, being known as a good luck charm for new relationships.~~Or, AsaNoya are omnipresent in most other relationship tags and show up in other stories merely as a background relationship. Here's that phenomenon from their perspective, with their relationship's growth in the centre of it all.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	do what you want

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, welcome! <3 while scrolling through the asanoya relationship tag, i got a little frustrated that an overwhelming majority of fics aren't asanoya centric! these boys show up in *so many* fics as background/support cast, like an omnipresent ship everyone likes but doesn't get much individual attention. WELL. i present to you: asanoya being there for the start of a thousand relationships, from asanoya's perspective. 
> 
> each chapter will star a new relationship asanoya is being roped into! there is an asanoya plot parallel to these new relationships, so i hope y'all will stick around with me :)
> 
> title from [DWYW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02IEWMXKV80&ab_channel=StandAtlantic-Topic) by [stand atlantic](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1W2Fv4YUnjC8hx2qQd6fGh?si=Qna8DcsfQ6C9tCm5DH3suQ).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little acorn, with time, can also be the start of a whole forest of mighty oak trees.

They started as a buffer. 

They didn’t really know they were a buffer as they walked up to the intersection where Suga asked them to meet. 

_Wear something nice but not too nice, okay?_

Noya thought it was weird, but Asahi didn’t so much as think twice about it. 

(Noya always did say Asahi was too soft when it came to Suga. _You’d follow him off a cliff,_ he said, once. Asahi thought that was a little unfair— he’s terrified of heights so he would never so much as approach the edge of a cliff. Even for Suga. 

Probably.)

But now, as none other than Oikawa Tooru saunters up to their little group outside a conbini he can’t remember the name of, Asahi thinks he should’ve thought about it a little more. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t a whole murder of crows.”

“Hey!” Noya rolls up his sleeves, puffs out his chest, takes a step toward Oikawa. “Is that a threat?”

Suga chuckles and rests a placating hand on his shoulder. “Relax, Noya. A murder is the name of a group of crows.”

Tension melts from Noya’s shoulders, but not completely. He keeps his eyes narrowed on Oikawa. “That’s pretty badass, actually.”

“Hm.” Oikawa lifts a finger to the edge of his glasses. “I always thought it a bit… barbaric.”

Even Asahi kind of wants to punch him, with the way he so haughtily talks with his nose raised. Looking down at whomever he’s speaking to. 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Oikawa holds his hand out to Suga with a flourish that makes Asahi’s gut do a weird flip, like he might puke. 

Except something incredible happens.

Suga _blushes._ His cheeks light up with a soft splash of pink, and his nose gets a little rosy, too. And then he places his hand delicately in Oikawa’s open palm and _what the fuck is happening._

Resting his free hand over his chest and over exaggeratedly fluttering his eyelids, Suga says, “Why, what a _gentleman.”_ His lips split into a blinding, shit-eating grin that has only ever spelled _trouble_ in Asahi’s books. 

Oikawa’s mouth curves into an equally devilish smirk.

Long fingers curl around Suga’s hand. Their clasped hands drop between them. And then, like this isn’t the weirdest thing that could possibly be happening no more than a week after Karasuno handed Aoba Johsai their last loss of the season (and, in Oikawa’s case, the last game of his high school volleyball career), Oikawa and Suga start walking in the direction of the ramen place Asahi knows is Suga’s favourite. 

What. Is. Happening. 

He looks over to Noya and sees a confused scowl painted across his face, undoubtedly a mirror of Asahi’s own. They share a look. Asahi feels the electric energy that typically thrums between them whenever they’re together, but it’s rough like static. Rough, weird, misshapen— a perfect reflection of the weirdness that is currently brewing between Suga and Oikawa. 

Noya juts his chin in the direction the extremely odd pair has gone, his eyes still narrowed into tiny golden slits. Asahi holds out his arm, crooked at the elbow, for Noya to slip his hand into. Like he has most days since April, he slides his arm through and grasps Asahi’s bicep. Noya pulls them forward, keeping them a few paces behind Oikawa and Suga. 

“Psst.” Noya tugs on Asahi’s arm, beckoning him down to his level. Asahi lowers his head down closer to Noya, even though it’s incredibly awkward to walk while hunched over like that. Noya’s breath is a warm rush over his ear as he whispers, “Are they on a date? Is this a double?”

“I don’t know…” Asahi looks forward, just as Suga’s cheeks pinken even deeper and he lets out a giggle in response to whatever thing Oikawa says. An honest to god _giggle._ “Maybe?”

A smirk that makes the word _predatory_ jump out in Asahi’s mind breaks across Oikawa’s face. Noya frowns. “What does he see in that guy?”

All he can give by way of explanation is a shrug.

~~

It quickly becomes obvious what Suga sees in Oikawa. 

Oikawa is what Suga would call _fun_.

(Asahi would call it overly energetic, too charismatic, chaotic.)

It’s the perplexing number of giant, fuzzy phone charms strapped to the cellphone pulled from his pocket after an obnoxious high-pitched text tone sounds from beneath the table. It’s the liquified sleaze when he drawls _whoops, forgot to mute this._ It’s the near constant hair flips paired with the trailing of fingertips along Suga’s forearm as they laugh at some joke that Asahi doesn’t have the wherewithal to understand.

The entire time, Suga is smiling with flushed cheeks and a clarity in his eyes that Asahi hasn’t seen before. 

Halfway through the meal, Noya presses his knee into Asahi’s thigh. Asahi looks over to him as Suga lets out another giggle. 

“Hey.” Leaning closer, Noya whispers, “You okay? You’re staring really hard and it’s kinda creepy.”

“O-oh,” Asahi stutters. He squirms in his seat, shifting his weight in the rickety chair. “Sorry.”

He means it, really, but he can’t take his eyes off Oikawa’s fingers pushing a stray lock of Suga’s hair from his eyes, tucking it behind Suga’s ear. 

"Careful, you wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea now would you, Oikawa?"

"What idea would that be, Refreshing-kun?" Oikawa swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. "And please, Tooru is perfectly fine."

There’s a little droplet of broth on the corner of Suga’s mouth. His tongue darts out to lick it away. “Alright, _Tooru.”_

“God, I think I’m gonna puke.” 

Noya’s voice is no longer a whisper.

~~

Oikawa excuses himself to the restroom— _to clean up a little, yeah?_ — after the waitress has collected their empty bowls. Once he’s out of earshot, Noya immediately reaches over the table to grab Suga by the collar of his shirt. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?”

“Noya, relax! We’re in public!” Asahi tugs on the hem of his shirt, tone begging him to calm down. 

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve seen in my entire life, and I’ve watched Tanaka eat a literal sweaty sock!”

“C’mon it wasn’t that bad, Noya, seriously. Sit down, you’re causing a scene.”

Suga, though, just chuckles and pulls Noya’s wrists away from his shirt. “I guess I should’ve given you more warning than this, huh?”

“You think?” Noya’s voice is escalating in volume, oh jeez. 

“Relax, we’re just…” Suga looks over his shoulder, in the direction of the hall Oikawa disappeared into. “I just wanted someone else here. In case things didn’t go well. It’s hard to tell with Oikawa how things are going to be, y’know?”

Noya finally sits back down in his chair completely. “Because he’s completely insane? Yeah, I’ve been on the court with him before. I’m familiar.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

With a sigh, Suga pulls out his phone and sets it on the table between them. “Look, we’ve been texting for a while now, and it’s been fun, but I couldn’t figure out if he was just playing with me like some fangirl or not.”

“And him pawing you all over isn’t playing with you?”

While Noya continues glaring at Suga, Asahi grabs Suga’s phone and thumbs through their conversation. There’s an absurd number of those emoticons with too many symbols— the ones with the sparkles and the arms that Asahi somehow can’t keep track of— usually preceding some sped-up GIF or image with that white block text laid over it. 

He scrolls and scrolls until he reaches the top of the conversation. It’s dated June 23rd, and it’s already November 2nd.

Asahi doesn’t exactly have the easiest time understanding other people, but it’s hard to believe that Oikawa would have kept talking to Suga for so long if he wasn’t serious. Especially because Oikawa is who he is— because Oikawa surely has a whole string of others he could mess around with. 

Suga crosses his arms to match Noya’s posture. “If he was just playing, he wouldn’t have stayed after he saw you two.”

Eyes narrowing, Noya lets his hands rest in his lap. “Fine. Fair enough.”

“I still don’t get why you asked us here and not someone else,” Asahi says as he slides the phone back to Suga’s side of the table. “Maybe two people without such a… complicated history with Oikawa.”

“You two are happy.” Suga’s voice is even, like he’s stating a fact, like the sky is blue or gravity is the reason you fall. “I figured having you here would give us good luck, or something.”

“That’s ridiculous—”

“That’s sweet—”

Asahi and Noya turn to look at each other, wearing matching faces of surprise. 

Suga laughs. “You guys are so cute, it’s disgusting.”

“I still can’t figure out how they even kiss.” Oikawa’s voice slices through the air. He lifts his jacket from the back of his chair, flicking his fringe from his forehead. “Beard-kun is just so tall compared to Noya here.”

“Um—” Asahi starts.

Noya cuts him off with a scoff. “Don’t be gross, Oikawa.” 

Suga laughs harder. 

~~

They go for ice cream after, at a shop only two blocks away from the ramen restaurant that Oikawa apparently frequents. 

( _“How do you maintain that slim figure of yours if you’re eating ice cream all the time?”_

_“Ah, ah, a man never spills his secrets, Refreshing-kun.”)_

((Which only earned him another giggle from Suga. The sound is starting to raise the hairs on the back of Asahi’s neck.))

Oikawa insists Suga try a scoop of double chocolate stacked atop a scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone, the kind with the sprinkles and chocolate around the rim. When Suga says that would be way too much for him to finish, Oikawa winks and says, _“_ Well, that’s why we’re going to share, silly.”

Noya repeats that he thinks he's going to vomit.

But eventually Oikawa says he has to get back to his house because… something about needing to foment his nephew, or something. 

Which leaves Asahi, Noya, and Suga standing under a streetlight that can’t decide if it’s dark enough to turn on or too bright yet to stay illuminated. 

Asahi doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

That was weird, right? It was weird. Oikawa and Suga flirted so obviously the entire evening, and Noya was clearly uncomfortable with it. 

“You’re way too good for that guy, Suga.”

“Woah, Noya, that’s really mean. You don’t know Oikawa—”

“No, I know him well enough, though. He’s so full of himself! Did you see the way that cocky bastard kept smirking every time anyone even brought up volleyball? Like we didn’t just crush him?”

“He is good though. He’s allowed to be confident—”

“It’s more than confidence! He’s got an ego the size of Africa!”

“Oh, like you don’t?” Suga finally pipes up. 

“What was that?” Noya turns from Asahi to face Suga. 

“You’re very proud, too, Noya.” Suga shakes his head. “You don’t have to like him, you know. I’m not going to defend him, either.” He smiles up at Asahi, eyes crinkling in the corner. “Thanks for sticking it out with us, though!”

“Wait!” Noya stomps closer to Suga, rising up on his toes to get his face closer to Suga’s. For several moments, he just stares at Suga, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed. “You _really_ like him, don’t you?”

Smile turning soft, Suga pats the crown of Noya’s head. “Of course I like him. I wouldn’t have invited two of my best friends to meet their nemesis if I didn’t.”

“I-I wouldn’t say nemesis. That’s a little harsh,” Asahi says. 

Noya lowers himself so his weight is resting on his heels again. He’s quiet for a few moments, just looking at Suga. He lets out a particularly harsh breath, throwing his arms in the air. “Fine. He can stay.”

Spluttering, Asahi grabs Noya’s wrist, tugging him back from Suga’s personal space. “He didn’t ask for your blessing, Noya, jeez.”

“Didn’t I, though?” Suga cocks his head to the side.

“But if that guy hurts you, I swear I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Oh, Noya, my protector. I’m positively swooning!”

“Ugh your hands are freezing, get off me!”

~~~~~~~~~~

His uniform feels weird without the second button pressed against his sternum.

He thought about also giving up his first button, as a promise. The gift of his whole self. Daichi told him that was too much. _You’re only 18, Asahi. Besides, what would your mom say?_

(It didn’t feel _too much_ , not when he couldn’t imagine himself without Noya. Not when being away from Noya for even a month wore on his already unsteady heart like it did, like a sander constantly grinding down his ribs.)

Looking down at Noya running his fingers over the pattern embossed in the gold button, his cheeks flushed as pink as the Sakura petals falling around them, Asahi wishes he’d broken the stitch holding that first button to his collar. 

“What’s this for, Asahi?”

“Ah, that’s…” Asahi nervously scratches behind his ear. “It’s for you.”

“Obviously.” Grasping it between his index finger and thumb, Noya lifts the button up to Asahi’s eye level. “I mean, why? We’re already together, so you don’t need to give me this.”

“W-well.” Asahi clears his throat. “I, uh, I overheard you and Tanaka talking about, y’know… Next year. With the third years graduating, and everything. I wanted to— to give you something to show you that I’m not done, Noya. I’m not done with us.”

Noya’s eyes widen until they’re the size of saucers. 

“I-I know that you— you might not trust me, because I left, before. But that was _before._ I’m— I’m here, Noya, I swear to you.”

Brows furrowing, Noya lowers the button to take a closer look. Thick silence permeates the brisk spring air as he continues rubbing the pad of his thumb over the edge of the golden notion. 

The sound of blood rushing through his ears is roaring, louder than the sound of voices shouting congratulations and whispering consolations around the corner. Why isn’t Noya saying anything? He should be saying something. 

_God, please just respond._

But then it occurs to Asahi as he stands there, nothing but quiet between them, that Noya could respond with anything. Anything at all. 

_Thanks._

_That’s not necessary._

_That’s really stupid of you._

_What were you_ planning _on going somewhere?_

_I was hoping to break this off while we have the chance._

_Thanks for the out._

Oh _God,_ he could respond with anything. 

It takes everything in him to not explode. Or implode. His breaths are coming in out in out in out like he knows they’re supposed to, and he can see Noya’s breaths, too, the way his chest is moving slowly up down up down up down. 

It’s not good, whatever Noya is going to say. 

He’s made a complete fucking idiot of himself this time, hasn’t he. 

He’s never trusting shoujo ever again. 

“Y’know,” Noya’s voice, calm and steady and sure, finally cuts through the air, slicing through the tension winding its way around Asahi’s torso. 

Asahi struggles to look up from their shoes, a mere foot apart from each other. But he does, because he wants to see Noya like this, flushed and in front of him, here _with_ Asahi, even if it’ll be the last time. 

“Ryuu was talking about Kiyoko.”

Asahi’s face twists in confusion. 

“He was worried he’d never get the chance to see Kiyoko again. That’s what he was talking about. What _we_ were talking about.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Kiyoko hasn’t said where she’s going after graduation. At least, she hasn’t told us.”

That… 

Makes a lot of sense, actually. 

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind.” Noya takes a step forward, the backs of his knuckles brushing against Asahi’s chest through his shirt. He holds steady eye contact with Asahi when he says, “I didn’t think you were going anywhere. Not for a second.”

_Oh._

Noya’s eyes furrow, and Asahi feels the sudden urge to kiss away the little wrinkle in his forehead. “I don’t want last spring to hang over your head like that, Asahi.”

The air in Asahi’s lungs leaves his body in one rush of breath. 

“I’ve forgiven you. I was mad, but I get where you were coming from. We got past it, yeah?”

Asahi nods. He doesn’t trust his voice at the moment, with Noya looking up at him with wide eyes, amber like honey, expression open and vulnerable like Asahi has only seen a scant few times on Noya’s features. 

“Then forget about it. Please.” Noya pushes himself up to the balls of his feet, brushing his lips against the plane of Asahi’s cheek. 

Well, if Asahi thought all the air was stolen from his lungs earlier, he was wrong. 

“Now,” Noya lowers himself again, his gaze sliding back to the button between his fingers, “what to put this on. I don’t wear a watch or anything, so I couldn’t sew it onto the wristband. What do you think?”

Asahi smiles down at Noya, chest tight, heart thudding against his ribcage steadily. 

_I think I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i hope y'all enjoyed!! <3 kudos and comments always appreciated but never necessary! 
> 
> i'm still not too sure if i should tag all the relationships since they're mostly background and this is definitely an asanoya fic first and foremost... let me know what y'all think about me just adding character tags and leaving only asanoya as the relationship tag!
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)! i tweet fic updates/yell into the void about asanoya :)


End file.
